There Goes the Neighborhood: Part 3
"When the end comes rushing up at you, and everything you thought was real starts to fall away, you consider the meaning of the life that you lived, and you realize that the only thing that means a damn thing at the end is what you loved. And you think who you've love, and you let it take you home." -Aidan Waite There Goes the Neighborhood: Part 3 is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 4, and is also the final episode of Being Human. It was first broadcast on the 7th April 2014. Summary Everything has been leading to this. With Ramona's victory imminent, the roommates find themselves fighting against their ultimate threat. As the end draws near, Sally makes the ultimate sacrifice and Aidan finds his life forever changed, while Josh and Nora must decide what their future will be. Plot Continuing on from the last episode, it opens with Sally magically freezing her roommates before Aidan can kill Josh just like she had seen. After a brief argument with Ramona, Sally uses her magic to teleport herself, Josh and Nora down to Aidan's room to lure the vampire into a trap. Just as Aidan came down, Sally knocks him out and proceeds to use the resurrection spell on herself and Aidan, making the vampire human while sacrificing herself. Managing to escape, the remaining housemates mourn Sally and attempt to move on with their lives. However, Aidan and Nora soon discover that the former has aged over night, leading them to conclude that all the years he cheated by living forever are catching up on him, and Nora predicts he has at least a week left to live. While explaining this to Josh, Aidan accidentally reveals Nora's pregnancy, something he knew when he was a vampire due to hearing the heartbeat. This makes Josh less willing to go with his original idea of a career, wanting to provide for his kid even if it meant sacrificing his own happiness. Later, Aidan finds a vampire, who wishes to be human like Aidan did, and tries to make him turn him back, fearing death. However, this is prevented by Josh who helps Aidan work through his fear of death, as the former vampire turned human still believes he won't get a happy ending. The next day, while looking for things to do before he dies with Josh, Aidan finds out that someone died in their house, killed by Ramona. The two agree to stop her, but Aidan tricks Josh to go a get Nora and to meet Aidan later, while Aidan instead goes to confront Ramona on his own. Finding Ramona, with Aidan pointing out that her hold over the house won't last forever while pondering the possibility that the housemates, supernaturally cursed as they were, moved into this house to stop Ramona. The girl laughs at this and the possibility that Aidan was a kind of hero, and not a murderer. After briefly torturing him with her powers, she telekinetically pushes him down the same stairs Sally was pushed down by Danny and even bashed his head in the same place. However, instead of immediately dying, Aidan held on and used the last of his strength to set the house on fire, thus killing Ramona and in the process himself. Josh and Nora arrive to find the house burned down and the fire put out, and enter to find everything destroyed. After Josh promises to always protect Nora, the werewolves are shocked when Aidan appears as a ghost. At first offering him the choice to live with them, Josh and Nora are surprised when a door appears behind Aidan, with the ghost shocked by its appearance. After saying goodbye and calling the last few years the best of his life, Aidan opens his door and passes over to find himself reunited with Sally, to the joy of all the housemates. Years later, Josh and Nora find themselves having the same dream of Aidan and Sally, with both believing it was really them instead of a dream. The episode then ends with Josh and Nora spending time with their children Aidan and Sally, happy and content. Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to the first two episodes of Season 1, and treats itself as the third part. The episode begins with showing the first meeting between Aidan, Josh and Sally from the ghost's perspective, along with a few scenes from previous episodes. It also has the three main characters discussing to themselves about their lives together since they first moved into the house. Category:Being Human Syfy Category:Syfy Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4